The fate of the wife of the boxer The severity of the choice
by MariaK98
Summary: She had to be prepared for the fact that it will happen. Her choice is made.


She followed him with her eyes full of tears and sighed sadly. But at the same moment she looked up and crossed his arms, shouted:

– Now you're talking! A great way to avoid answering. Especially boxer. You could not stand five minutes with me, how are you going to confront him. You're crazy!

With these words Mrs. Balboa returned to the bedroom and, throwing off his Bathrobe, crawled under the covers, turning away. She could not accept the fact that her husband agreed to the suicide, but the painful part was that he didn't need her protests. I wonder when he was ever going to tell her? At the last moment? Waved goodbye from the car? If not for these damn reporters who are not allowed to pass a poor woman, he would have remained silent?

"I understand him like no other, but he can't go forward with what it has. Many people live with pain you need to endure, to try to rebuild. Perhaps my words sounded quite harsh, but I say what I think. Rocky is a tremendous fighter, I have great respect for him and admire him, but now it is the most that neither is suicide. I don't want to be the Mary Ann. I don't want to mourn her husband. But Rock has always been stubborn, he never quit anything, and if I decided something, that's all. For this I came. Oh, yeah, that's his trump card. Of course, something I often began to forget who I am. Especially when you look at his fights. This sight is so nice that... Hell, for his information, I never forget that I am the wife of a boxer. And it hurts me too. It can be very painful. However, it doesn't matter. Who cares what I say? He will still make his own way. Weird little man logic. He had knocked all the brains, once he decided on it... And me too, if I can accept his choice."

And yet she decided to wait for him and try to talk again, though somewhere deep down this woman approved of his choice, but was afraid to admit it to herself. Yes, any would be scared in her place. Wonder what reaction he was expecting from her, when just days right before her eyes lost their close friend. Died in the ring.

"Sorry I don't have friends with whom I could consult. Although..."

The next fifteen minutes she spent in the living room, talking to Mary Ann. In the voice of both was heard with tears, and she asked any way to force rocky to abandon this idea. What can she do?

After talking easier still did not. It was even worse. They both got worked up at all the worst.

"Maybe leave it as is? I remember, years since nine years ago, I told him I didn't want to do this, but nothing sensible ever came of it. Coma, long recovery, permanent guardianship... don't want to"

Downstairs in the living room she sat for about an hour, and maybe even more, she even managed to doze off, but the robot didn't shut down the baby, woke the woman, saying that a tobacco-yellow teeth. It made its first wince, then smile. This thing will drive her crazy. But then she heard quietly closed the door. Perhaps rocky had hoped that she was already asleep, and that he will be able to avoid conversation. Although it is believed that it is wrong. But Adrian she wasn't going to talk to him, so, quickly back up, pretended that already asleep. Yes, it's her favorite chair, but this is not the case. As soon as she felt that lying in bed and rocky's arm carefully origaudio her with a blanket, immediately turned on his side, opening his eyes.

– I'm sorry... but that's just me. You this out, Adrian.

He said it quietly, knowing that she can hear him.

– I know you don't sleep, I wanna talk to you. Look - he gently hugged her, trying to deploy to face him.

– You want, and I don't want to talk to you and listen too, I won't. There is no need, I already understand everything.

Pulling back, she wiped away a tear and closed her eyes, trying to go to sleep. But it is very difficult to deal with their feelings, especially when sleep takes over you up, especially at night. Completely without realizing it, she closed the distance separating them, which is what made rocky a smile and he hugged her. He wiped her face of tears and said that this is a fair sports match will avenge the death of his friend. Even if I have to die, although I really doubt that Adrian hears it. It is unlikely that she will go with him after all this time, but he really wish she was there.

She woke up early and had already managed to disappear in the big house. All this time they did not speak, even at Breakfast Adrian tried not to meet the eyes of her husband. And if she is so hurt right now, when he's around, what's to become of her when she spends it in another country?

"Well, the baby is still sleeping, otherwise it would be hard to explain to him why we don't talk. Although it's still tiny, he would not have noticed."

Taking his mug of hot coffee, Mrs. Balboa rose in his own little room, where she was often alone, to read, or simply to put in order their thoughts.

"Now it is better not to touch" - that's what said to myself, rocky, when he helped Polly to take the Luggage to the car. A conversation with my wife actually had to postpone, because he had not yet said goodbye to his son. They talked for a long time, probably more than an hour, but as time went on. He looked down and still went to her, stopping in the doorway. Myself Adrian stood at the window and made it clear that he doesn't want to talk to him.

– Well, you get it, right? – he wrapped his hands around her waist and put his chin on your shoulder.

She just nodded, a tight smile.

– Well, spare me the weary sigh, as necessary. Maybe you're still coming with me? I need you, I need your support. Why don't you?

– I'm scared! I told you that I am also afraid sometimes? I imagine these attacks... I can't... the thought is killing me.

– I'll be fine, I promise you! I'll come back alive and unharmed as possible. You might change your mind and go?

\- I'm sorry! You know I love you, but I won't participate in this madness. No. no. Never...

He nodded and kissed her on the cheek. She went to see him, only watched from the window of the room. In their bedroom, on the nightstand, he left her a little rose and a little instruction how to get in touch with Tony, and in fact, with himself.

After landing on a chair, the woman closed her face with her hands, no longer able to hold back the tears. She never allowed herself to cry, except that sometimes, and the reason usually does not happen, and then...

The call of the son made her quickly wipe the tears and go to him to help with Breakfast. He still loves Breakfast chocolate cereal with milk. Only here Mrs. Balboa was not used to tell my son funny stories, just that rocky is doing much better. Sitting opposite, she looked at the mug, stirring with a spoon already cold coffee.

– Dad's gonna win, right?

What? And, Yes, of course. Of course, he wins. Dad is very strong, he can handle it.

"But I'm not sure of anything. After the death of Apollo, the theme associated with the ring, it was more painful".

Why'd you stay home? You always leave with him, not to worry and to help to train.

So many questions, dear! I think this time I'll be better at home. Finish up and I'll drive you to school.

"It's been a month and I'm still not resigned to the fact that rocky is no longer with us. No, not only him, but Polly. I must admit I begin to miss his grumbling, and most importantly I am madly missed my husband. According to his slick jokes, on joint runs, which he taught me. With the baby we are alone. When I was struggling with trying to control myself, but after driving him to school... I Wonder how he's doing? How do you train? How does he feel? Is it good sleep? Our last conversation was not the most pleasant, but there's no way I wouldn't have to apologize, I didn't say anything. He needs to apologize...".

No loud talking, Mrs. Balboa wrapped in a blanket, put the book down on the coffee table and comfortably settled in his favorite chair in the living room. From the day of departure rocky she cannot sleep and mostly it helps for sleeping. Without it in any way. The nightmares and the pressure of her deprived of sleep, deprived of its productive day. She has to mask the circles under the eyes, to the son did not ask a lot of questions. At the weekend he pulled her with him into the room to see Boxing matches in the record, thereby siple salt in the wound. It's not a secret, the boy knew that his father was a boxer, and Adrian, though his hands and feet against it, but sometimes allowed his kid to watch these recordings. But it was extremely rare, and rocky were well shared her position.

Covering his eyes, she actually began to fall asleep, but after a while called to her and she slowly opened his eyes, still not knowing what was happening.

– Have you done your homework?

– Yes! Calling you Mary Ann. I said you were sleeping, but she said that's not true and urgent.

– Okay, right.

– You can take up here.

– Well! But then you shut off, as Polly put it, this walking trash can, otherwise I'll take her on a short circuit. Okay? Go.

He waited until the kid disappears from the field of her vision, the woman coughed and picked up the phone, welcoming friend.

– Well, how are you? You really worry me, Adrian. Maybe I should fly? And anyway, how much you slept over the last week?

– I'm fine, despite sleeping very long. Thanks, of course, but to fly is not necessary. I want to go to him there. I can't do this anymore, you know? I kill my own thoughts. I too long selected between fear and support rocky. What do you think, is it right? You would go? Well, then I'll go. I know where they stopped. Rocky would like a quiet place... where... Where ... He was recalled... well, I thought about it. I'm going to fly. And I'll call you later when I'm ready.

Are you sure you're okay? Look, I understand how you feel, but...

– All right. I feel much better. Better than in the first days of his departure. And you can always come to us to somehow change the situation. This is hard for you, I know. The death of Apollo and for us a very painful blow. Thanks for the support, I appreciate it. I'll call you later.

With these words, Adrian hung up the phone. Unexpectedly for herself, visited her mad desire and her, clicking his fingers, hurried upstairs. Rocky quit Smoking almost immediately when I started hard training, preparing for battle with Apollo, but I knew where in our house he hid the printed pack. She probably was laying there for any special occasions. Quickly slipped into the yard, she holds a cigarette in the mouth, clicking the lighter, knocking the light. This cigarette was first in her life, and as soon as her lungs began to get the poison, she coughed.

Oh my God, how disgusting. How could he smoke it before?

– Tobacco-yellow teeth! – was heard from our gift for Polly.

– You're going to patronize me, walking dustbin? You gonna rat me to my husband, if I will not throw?

She has made another demonstrative tightness, coughing again afterwards.

– If rocky has set some specific settings, I'll give you a short circuit.

Late at night when the baby went to bed, Adrian has calculated the time and tried to contact Tony via the same instructions that he left rocky on the nightstand. Everything was much simpler than it seemed at first glance. She told him that if it is not next to rocky, she'll simply go crazy. It will not be able to withstand such pressure different thoughts.

Tony said he will try to resolve this issue and will contact me later.

"It's already visible to the naked eye, you can hear it in my voice – being here without rocky, I clocked myself at all the worst. I can't wait for his return just sitting at home watching TV. I am ready for any emotion, just to be near him. I remember that Apollo literally forcibly dragged me down the hall, when I copied the errors of the husband that it's all because of me. I promise that I will provide him with what he needs — your support. But how much can I expect this call? Need to get away. I'll make myself a coffee and look through old albums. Despite the fact that there are lots and lots of photos of our Butkus. How I miss that dog."

Another week... it's been seven excruciating days, and finally the car arrived at the destination. This is the place. What was he doing here for a month? They probably all went nuts here.

Adrian told me not to tell rocky about his arrival, determined to make him kind of a surprise.

Tony met her on the porch, indicating that it is time, Rock was about to return from a run, but Polly just went out to get some air.

She did not have a big Luggage, because it is not come on holiday. Duke had a small tour, showed her where to sleep. The pictures on the mirror caused the woman to smile.

Later, Tony handed her a mug of hot tea, presenting a smile.

– I'm proud of you! It was hard to make that decision, right?

Yeah. It was hard, she took a SIP. – How is he here?

How do you say... Normal. All of what he's going through real hell. Good that you came. And here he is. Look out the window, it's coming.

– Go meeting! I hope he will be happy to see me.

Smiling sympathetically, Mrs. Balboa buttoned up the jacket and went out on the porch. The distance between them rapidly decreased.

"I think I haven't seen him in forever. A month without it too. In every sense of the word."

– I could no longer stay in Dali. I missed you!

– Me too!

I'm with you, and I will not leave you. No matter what!

– No matter what?

Adrian nodded, quickly reducing the remaining distance between them. She even sobbed, but his arms felt much calmer, and she never pulled away, allowing himself to kiss her. She really missed it. Now the workout will be easier.

Giving her a kiss on the forehead, he whispered something in her ear and pulled into the house, saying that not only she knows how to make surprises. Now she will have to participate in training, and it pleased him even more.


End file.
